It Never Fails
by MyLifeMyLove
Summary: What if Kensi and Callen had been together before the show ever started? Would they be able to make it? Or will outside forces keep them apart? R/R
1. Identity 1

**Okay so this is my first NCIS: LA story. So I never really thought of Callen and Kensi as a couple until I started watching the first season over again. Now I'm like in love with them and want Deeks to go away. Well at least back off from Kensi. **

**So this is what I think it would have been like if Callen and Kensi had been together before the show started. The first season is going to pretty much be the same but the second is going to chance if I get that far. Please bear with me and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 1 – Identity

G. Callen opened the curtains of the motel he was staying in. he glance out over the pier as he remembered what had happened to him a few months before. The bullet wounds still prominent on his back and chest. He continued to gaze out the window until he felt a small, warm hand snake its way around him from his back to his stomach, up his chest and finally came to rest on the front of his shoulders. A warm body pressed against his back and he felt feather light kisses being placed on his upper back and neck.

"Don't think about it, G." a soft voice spoke from the woman standing behind him. She always knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I can't help it. It's been the only thing on my mind lately." He turned around so that he was now facing Kensi Blye, his fellow NCIS agent. She was wearing his shirt from the night before and had pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She shot him a skeptical look. "Well, one of the only things on my mind." He smirked before leaning down to place a sweet kiss on her lips.

She smiled when he pulled away. "Are you sure you're ready to come back today?" she pulled all the way back from him and began picking up her clothes from the floor. He remained standing by the window, just watching her move around the room before speaking.

"Well I can't keep moving around from place to place anymore. And you know how I hate not being able to do anything."

"Yeah I know all too well." She turned back to him and placed her hands on her hips. "When can we stop meeting in crappy motel rooms? We can still meet at my house like we used to."

"We could and we will. I know that once I start again Sam will have me sleeping on his couch in no time." He walked toward her and placed his hands on her hips. "Once I'm working again everything will go back to the way it was before."

"Except this time people will actually know about us."

"Only Sam, Eric, and Nate."

"And Hetty. Don't forget she knows everything."

"I don't even want to think about what she's going to say." Callen said pulling himself away from her and walking toward the bathroom. Kensi followed him leaned against the door frame, watching him as he brushed his teeth.

"She didn't say anything before the shooting so why would she say something now?" Callen looked at her through the mirror. He knew she was right. Hetty knew everything and if she hadn't said anything before then there was no reason to say anything now.

When he didn't respond to her she gave him a pointed look in the mirror and then turned back around to finish getting changed. A minute later, as she was pulling her shirt over her head, Callen walked into the room fully dressed.

"You don't always have to go back to your house, you know. You could just get ready here and then go right to work."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen. I like my shower." She picked up her bag and walked over to him. "And you're the one who said we still had to keep up appearances. Meaning I show up first and you come later with Sam." When she reached him she wrapped her arms around his waist. His instantly moved to her lower back and began running them up and down her back, letting them graze over the tops of her jeans and slightly under her shirt. "Can we please go to my place tonight? I'm tired of motel rooms."

Callen smiled at her and leaned in close enough to just barely brush his lips against her. "Sounds perfect." He said before pressing his mouth fully onto hers and they both lost themselves in the kiss.

~!~!~!~

Once Kensi had left to go back to her place, Callen quickly packed up his stuff and made his way out of the dingy motel. He placed his bag and mat on the ledge besides a street vender. He was in the middle of paying for coffee when he heard an all too familiar voice behind him.

"So, what was it this time, G?" he turned around to see his partner Sam Hanna coming up to stand next to him. "Cold showers, bed bugs, feng shui?"

"Too noisy" Callen said quickly not wanting to hear his friend listing off more reasons for his constant moving around. His nomadic life had become a major topic of interest between them especially in recent weeks. He handed him a cup before moving out of the way for other customers.

"Last place was too quiet. The place before that was too hot." Sam continued not looking even remotely phased by his friends excuse.

"No, no, no. that place was too cold, the place before that was too hot."

"You sure you're ready to come back?" Sam asked getting to the real reason why he was there.

Callen hesitated for a moment thinking back to the very same conversation he had with Kensi this morning. "What are you, my mother or something?"

Sam laughed before responding. "You could use one. Though I think Kensi covers it." He laughed at the glare Callen threw his way. "I got you." He said reaching down and picking up Callen's rolled up mat and the two of them made their way to the car.

"Thank you. You know, Kensi asked me the same thing this morning."

"She asked you what was wrong with this place?" Sam asked jokingly.

"No, if I was ready to go back to work." He said stopping by the passenger side of Sam's car.

"Oh yeah? And what did you tell her?" They both threw Callen's bags into the back seat.

"Nothing you're going to want me to repeat." He joked climbing into the car.

"I didn't need to know that G." the disgusted look on Sam's face as he climbed into the car caused Callen to laugh.

"It's a new office, huh?"

"Yep."

"What's it like?"

"Noisy."

Their conversation stopped there. Sam concentrated on driving while Callen gazed out the window trying to look like he was memorizing the route. In reality he couldn't stop thinking about Kensi.

They had been together for about 6 months before the shooting had happened and had managed to keep their relationship a secret until then. They had been partners for a few months before when Macy was still in charge and had been dancing around their feelings before finally acting on them one night. After a few too many drinks and a tough case, they ended up back at Kensi's place and they couldn't stop. They had been good at keeping it a secret until Callen was in surgery and Kensi let it slip to Sam, Eric and Nate that the two of them were together. She had apologized to him profusely but every time he told her he didn't care. All he wanted was her next to him and if that meant that they had to tell a couple people then so be it.

Callen snapped out of his thoughts when the car stopped in front of an abandoned building. Sam leaned against the top of the car as Callen looked around at the building. "Three months and the neighbors still don't know we're here."

"Huh. Hiding in plain sight." He said in approval. "What was it before we got it?" he asked pulling his bag and mat out of the car.

"Old water plant administration building. Condemned after the Northridge quake." She replied closing the car door.

"Condemned?"

"Only on the outside, G" Sam said opening the door and letting Callen walk in ahead of him.

Inside the new headquarters, people were everywhere. Some were talking on phone, carrying files, dragging clothing racks. The entire place was bustling with activity that it threw Callen off for a moment. Sam followed close behind him and did an airplane motion with his arms up until they reached what looked like to be the main room of headquarters. It was a large, open room with little area set up for the different teams.

"Got to go see you know who." Sam said almost as soon as they walked in. he patted Callen on the shoulder before walking over to the far corner into what looked like an open office.

Callen stood in the middle of the room and continued to look around the room at all the people moving around. He saw Nate they resident psychologist talking with someone in the side of the room, look up at him curiously. Nate stood up straighter a pointed to him like he was happy to see him. It was then that a voice caught his attention. He looked to his left to see Kensi talking on her phone in what sounded like very fast Spanish but he couldn't be sure. He smiled at her even though she had yet to notice that he was standing there.

When he heard Sam talking to Hetty, he made his way over to her office.

"I'll spot you the nickel." Hetty said as she recounted the money that Sam had just given her.

"Thank you. I'm good for it."

Hetty gave him a pointed look as she stepped around him only to stop suddenly again when she saw Callen standing in the middle of the room.

"Mr. Callen? You're not due back for a month."

"I missed your sunny smile Hetty."

"Uh…we need to update your biometrics. New photos for drivers licenses, passports, general backstopping…not to speak of documents, credit cards and forth-" She looked him up and down before continuing. "And wardrobe." She turned around and began walking back into her office.

Callen picked up his bags and turned to talk over towards the still yelling Kensi. "Oh and Mr. Callen?" he turned back around to see her. "Don't even think about unrolling that disgusting thing in here."

Callen sighed as he and Sam made their way back over to where Kensi was. Callen placed his bags down as he watched a man he never seen before trying to figure out the coffee maker.

"Who's that?"

"It's a new guy, started this week, Green." Sam answered not even bothering to look up from what's in his hands.

"That's his name?"

"Nope."

A whistle from somewhere above them caused them both to look up at the balcony above them. Eric the teams tech guy was standing there with a touch pad in his hand. "Head's up. Directors coming online." He announced to the entire room before noticing Callen. "Hey, Callen."

"Eric."

"Well, it's about time." Callen heard someone say behind him.

Callen smiled before turning around to notice his favorite girl standing behind him. "Kensi."

"Hello."

He stepped forward to wrap his arms around her waist as hers went around his neck. He could have sworn they both held each other a little too tighter then they should have for the environment they were in. "My favorite agent." He said. He squeezed her a little before relinquishing his hold on her.

"Your late." She said still standing in close proximity to him. He still had one hand on her hip and made no effort to try and move it.

"According to Hetty, I'm early."

She smiled and then leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Late for me." She said before walking up the flight of stairs behind him. Callen smiled before turning to follow her. It took everything he had not to grab her and carry her up the stairs. Instead he choose to stay one step behind her where he still had a very nice view.

**so let me know what you guys think. i know its kinda slow and long but I'm trying here. if there's any moments that you can think of in each episode let me know and I'll try to work it in! each episode is going to be a couple chapters long. maybe two or three depending on what actually happens in the episode**


	2. Identity 2

**Oh My God I was not expecting the amount of reviews I got for this story. You guys are awesome and I will try my hardest to make each chapter as good as that one but I can't guarantee anything. (Some episodes just happen to be slower than others). I'm going to try to update the next one asap but my life is pretty hectic right now with school so please bear with me.  
><strong>

**So to shorten this up a tad, I'm not going to include some things. I think I may have mentioned that in the previous chapter. But I'm also adding parts so if you want to know everything the way the show has it, go watch the episode XD**

"Hi I'm Dom." Callen heard someone call behind him as he neared the top of the stairs. He turned around to see the new guy walking up the stairs behind him.

"Callen." They shook hands before continuing up the stairs. By the time they all made it up to the ops center. They all took their spots along the table in the middle of the room facing director Vance on the big screen.

"Agent Callen, I didn't think you were due back from sick leave till next month." The director said.

"I guess you didn't get the memo." Callen responded. He leaned back against the table next to Kensi. She threw a look at him that said that she knew he was standing just a little closer than necessary.

"I guess you haven't sent it yet."

"That's possible too."

~!~!~!~

"Okay, Sam and I are going to go check out the commander's place. Kensi, Dom, start running background checks. I want to know everything about this guy." Callen said as the four agents walked out of the ops center.

Dom turned right around and walked back into the ops center to help Eric but Kensi continued down the stairs with the guys. She leaned against the separator and watched them as they grabbed their keys and phones. Callen looked up and noticed her watching them.

"Everything OK?" he asked walking over to her.

"Yeah." She said softly. "Just thinking."

He smiled softly at her and squeezed her hand before nodding to Sam and leaving the room.

~!~!~!~

"Okay, so you're a bad guy. You're surrounded by LAPD. You've seen the movies. You're going to shoot your way out. Only your buddy takes one in the chest and he's dead before he hits the ground." Sam says as he was driving.

"I think I've seen that movie." Callen said absentmindedly.

"It's Kensi isn't it?"

"What?" Callen turned his attention back to Sam.

"Whatever is occupying your attention so much has to do with Kensi right?" When Callen didn't respond he continued. "You guys have been together for how long now? A year?"

"Nine months." He said automatically. "One of the longest relationships I've ever had. Probably the longest."

"And are you going to do anything about it?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Move in together? Get married?"

"It's been nine months Sam." Callen said as they got out of the car. They both leaned against the top of the car and were talking over it.

"Yeah but you've known each other for longer." At the look Callen threw him, Sam continued. "Look I just want to know if there are going to be any major changes around here again."

"Sam if I was going to propose to Kensi, you'd be the first to know." Callen said pushing away from the car and closing the door. "So, what are we? If anyone asks?"

"We're city inspectors."

"No. nobody talks to city inspectors."

"Okay, you're a realtor. I'm your client. You're showing me and apartment."

"Do I look like a realtor?"

"Okay, I'm the realtor. You're the guy looking for the apartment. Okay? Can we go?"

"Would I live in a place like this? I mean, I don't even know if I could afford a place like this."

"Well that's why I'm showing you. To see if, you know, you would want to live in a place like this."

"Does it have a Jacuzzi?"

"If it has, I'm going to drown you in it."

~!~!~!~

"Did you guys find anything?" Callen asked as he and Sam walked into the ops center. Kensi was sitting at a computer on the other side of the room while Dom and Eric were standing behind the table. Sam walked over to them while Callen went to stand behind Kensi. He put one hand on the back of her chair and the other on the table in front of her. His mouth dangerously close to her ear. To anyone who didn't know any better, it looked like he was just reading over her shoulder.

"Got anything for me, Kenz?" he whispered in her ear.

An involuntary shiver went up and down her spine. Just like it did every time his breath touched her ear. She knew he was smirking as she responded. "I've got a lot for you, but none of it is appropriate in this time and place." She got up from her position and turned to face him. His arms were still in the same spot they had been and were now pinning her against the desk. "Subtle, Callen." She pushed past him to join the others who had now moved to their side of the table. Callen watched as she went to stand on the far side of the group, farthest away from him.

"It looks like a kidnapping, but it's not. So why the hoods and the nylon ties?" Kensi said ignoring the look Callen was throwing her way.

"They don't want him to see where they're taking him, so they tie his hands so he's not tempted to lift the hood and peek." Callen replied.

"Its common practice in the middle east. I've used the technique a few times myself." Sam shared a knowing look with Callen before walking over to the giant screen. Now McGuire used to get to the office around 8:30 give or take five or ten minutes. But, he was late every day this week."

"The gardener said they picked him up at 7:30." As he spoke, Callen's gaze kept shifting from Kensi to Sam.

"And three hours later they dropped him back at home and then he goes to work." Kensi said chancing a look in Callen's direction.

"A lot you can do in three hours." Nate finally said.

"Yeah, especially with top-secret security clearance." Kensi said leaning back against the table.

"How much time Eric?" Callen asked.

"Operation Dakota kicks off in seven hours and 33 minutes." Eric answered after looking down at the tablet in his hands.

"The call to McGuire's apartment to erase his voicemail?"

"Still working on it."

"Finances?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Kensi answered this time.

"Travel?"

"Nothing in his name or any of his known credit cards."

"Family, relatives?"

"Parents are deceased. He's got one sister-Helen McGuire. Lives in West Hollywood. Divorced, one kid. A girl-" Dom began.

"Emma. Photo at the apartment. Her favorite uncle." Callen said looking toward Sam to see his partners jaw set in frustration.

They all then looked over at Kensi. She was looking down at her phone and looked up when she felt people staring at her. When she did so, she locked eyes with Callen who gave her several pointed looks before she finally got the message.

"All right," She said sighing. "Enough with the look already. I'll go. And I will take out trained expert operational psychologist for back up." She looked at Callen as she said the last sentence and saw his face harden at the thought of Nate being her back up.

She knew that he didn't like the idea of her going into the field with anyone who hasn't passed his test yet or wasn't a fully trained agent. She had a small smirk on her face that showed that she knew it was bothering him. No matter how much Callen liked Nate, he never trusted the guy in the field.

"I love field work." Nate said. "Do I get to carry a gun?" Callen's eyes shot over to Nate in a mix of anger and shock.

"Yeah, no. I don't think were expecting a lot of trouble from a grieving family, Nate." Kensi said to Nate but had directed the comment toward Callen in an attempt to calm him down. Especially after Nate's comment about having a gun.

"Can I still carry a gun?" Kensi rolled her eyes at the comment and turned toward the door. She didn't want to give Nate the chance to say anything else that would make Callen want to jump him and tear him limb from limb. "Wear one of those ankle holsters? Maybe that would make me walk funny." Nate said following Kensi out of the room.

"You already walk funny, Nate." Kensi said walking out the door.

But before she was fully out of earshot she could have sworn she heard Sam speak. "Let it go, G. He's not going to do anything stupid. He knows she can kick his ass."

~!~!~!~

**Okay so there should be one more chapter after this and then I'm done with the first episode. I'm pretty sure I already told you this but just as a reminder: don't hate me, each episode is going to be a few chapters long. But let me know what you guys think. **

**So here are a few comments to some of the reviews I had:**

**The Lady Grace – I like your idea and I am going to use it, just not right away. I was thinking about it and I have a good place I want to use it, it's just going to be in another episode further down the road.**

**TwilightPony21 - I'm with you on the whole Deeks thing. I like him but I think they tried to put him and Kensi together way to fast. **

**Lily Ann Queen – most of the things from his past are going to be the same. It's the recent past that will be different.**

**Sportsbabe527 – I plan on doing each episode of NCIS:LA but its kinda up to you guys on how far I go. The more reviews and followers I get the more I'll write.**

**Michele – I did the same thing. I was a big Kensi/Deeks fan until I watched the first season. I honestly believe that they work better together then Kensi and Deeks do.**

**And thank you to everyone else who reviewed.**

**On a final note I just wanted to say one more thing: who here hates hunter? Haha for every episode with her in it so far all I kept thinking was that if she and Callen hook up I will climb through the TV and kick the crap out of him. But she's gone and I don't have to worry about her anymore.**

**Alright I'm done. REVIEW!**


	3. Identity 3

**Well here it is! I know that it's been a while since I updated and I'm sorry for that. I don't think this chapter is as long as the previous ones but something is better than nothing right?**

"You know, you can tell a lot about a person from their fridge? And not just what's on the inside. Outside tells a story, too." Nate said as they stood in Helen McGuire's kitchen. Nate was looking at each picture on the fridge as Kensi was looking out the doors at Helen talking on the phone.

"She's grieving." Kensi responded not fully listening to Nate.

"Yes, she is."

"Which is normal considering the circumstances."

"Absolutely."

"What are you trying to get at Nate?"

"She's acting the same way you did when Callen was shot. In a sense."

"Callen didn't die. Her brother did and it's a completely different situation Nate. You can compare the two."

"True."

Kensi stared at Nate waiting for him to continue. When he didn't, she leaned forward and rested her forearms on the counter. "You have been analyzing my relationship with Callen ever since I let it slip that we were together. You wanna share what you think about my relationship? Or are you going to keep watching from a distance?"

"Okay, well you can Callen have been dating for less than a year. And yet you're already practically living together, but not officially." Kensi didn't say anything in response only nodding to show that she heard him. "You keep your relationship a secret at work but the both of you give each other little hints that show that you really care about each other."

Kensi cocked her eyebrow at the last comment and shook her head. "But you didn't suspect anything or think twice about all that before Callen was shot."

"Yeah but something changed with the two of you after the incident. Your closer. Like you always want to make sure that the other is there and safe."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"No, not at all."

"Then what's your point Nate?" Nate could tell she was starting to get agitated with this conversation.

"My point is that you guys have become closer then I think even you guys realized." Nate stopped talking to look at Helen who was still outside talking outside. "When Callen was shot you were a mess-"

"Wow thanks Nate. Way to make a girl feel special."

"Let me finish. You were a mess. You didn't want to talk to anyone and everything you said to us was a lie. It wasn't until we pushed you that you opened up and told us that you were together."

Kensi didn't have a response for him. He was right. She hadn't told them the truth at first. It wasn't until they pushed her too her breaking point that she snapped and yelled to them that she had been seeing Callen for months. She hadn't planned on telling them but it was just something that came out in a moment of weakness.

"She's on the edge." Nate continued looking out the door again. "Answering way too quickly. Particularly to direct questions requiring a simple yes or no. and mostly she's saying no." Nate looked back at Kensi. "She's doing the same thing you were, Kensi. Everything that woman just told us was a lie."

~!~!~!~

"Lookin' good Callen." Kensi said as she walked by Callen at the bottom of the stairs. She and Nate had just returned from talking with Helen. Callen was coming out of wardrobe, buttoning up his dark blue dress shirt, when Kensi spotted him. She leaned against the railing as he pulled on a black jacket.

"Really? She chose the exact opposite of everything I wanted." He said looking down at the clothes he was wearing.

Without responding, Kensi looked around the room before grabbing his hand and pulling him up the stairs and down the hallway in the opposite direction of the ops center. She pulled in further down the hall and out of sight of everyone else in the building.

"Kensi? What's going on?" he said before she pushed him up against the wall, her lips immediately fused to his. "Hmm, I think I like this Kensi." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You really do look good Callen." She slid her hands under his jacket on his chest and up to his shoulder pushing the jacket off him and onto the floor. "But," she whispered in his ear. "You look even better without anything on."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Callen turned them around and had her pinned against the wall. "This is so not a good idea." He said as his mouth moved to her neck.

"Crazy." She said before reclaiming his mouth with her own. His hands slipped under her shirt and began caressing her lower back. She moaned into his mouth at the contact and grabbed at the hem of his shirt trying to pull it up over his head.

"Kenz." Kensi pulled away from him at the serious tone to his voice. "We can't do this. Not here anyway." He whispered the last part in her ear. "Come on, we have to go meet the others."

She nodded her head and watched as he bent down to pick his jacket from where it had landed on the floor. He dusted off it off and wrapped an arm around Kensi's waist. "I promise, tonight we'll continue this." He said pulling her into his side and kissing the side of her head.

Callen dropped his hold on her when they entered the ops center. He covered up the move by putting on his jacket.

"Nate thinks McGuire's sister's lying to us;" Kensi said as she walked in. "That she knew what her brother was doing. But I think there's something else." She rested her forearms against the table. "It's like the kind of raw emotion that you see in someone when the nightmare's still unfolding. It's like it was still happening to her."

"Same time every morning, they pick him up, cover his face and take him somewhere." Sam said trying to work it out in his head.

"So why would someone betray their country?"

"Ideology, greed." Callen said leaning against the wall next to the big screen.

"Love." Kensi said meeting Callen's gaze. "Oh, my God, it's her."

"McGuire's sister?" Callen asked avoiding eye contact with her. Something about the way she had said 'love' didn't sit well with him. Or it had felt right. He kept going back and forth in his head until he heard Kensi say his name.

"…Callen, her daughter wasn't even with her." Callen scanned the faces of the rest of the group and the screen, trying to figure out what had been said beforehand. "Emma's been sending messages to her friend's ever single day. And then come this week…"

"No messages." Sam finished.

"So, whatever they've been getting McGuire to do, this is how they've been forcing him to do it." Callen said catching up to everyone else's thought process.

"This is why she's still living it. It's still happening. They have her daughter."

~!~!~!~

Kensi hadn't heard anything from the others for a while. Neither she nor Helen had said anything since they hung up with Luis. So when the phone rang in her pocket, she jumped a little bit.

"Kensi."

"Kensi, the fathers behind this. Emma's with him." She heard Nate yell from the other end of the phone.

She could feel her heart beat quicken. All she could think about was that Callen could be in that house right now and he knew that they were agents. If this guy could kill his own brother-in-law, then there was no telling what he would do to Callen and Sam.

"Nate, he called her. He knows – Luis knows we're NCIS."

~!~!~!~

Kensi couldn't handle the waiting anymore. It was only a matter of twenty minutes before she got the next phone call but it seemed like days to her. She couldn't even think about the chance of losing Callen again. She had almost lost him once and she sure as hell didn't want to have to go through that pain again.

The moment her phone rang again she grabbed it without even looking at the caller ID. "Kensi." She said into the phone, trying not to sound too anxious.

"Kensi." She heard repeated back to her.

"Callen." She breathed a sigh of relief as she heard her boyfriend's voice on the other end of the line.

"Give her the phone."

~!~!~!~

"Night Dom, Kensi, Nate." Callen said as the tree of them walked down the stairs.

"Sofa's free at my place." Sam commented coming up behind him.

"Noisy." Callen said jokingly. "Besides, I think I'm all set for tonight." His gaze shifted from Sam to the woman standing in the doorway. Kensi was leaning against the wall with her arms folded across her chest. She smiled softly at the two when she noticed them watching.

"Probably better off there then with me." Sam joked. "Night, G." he nodded at Kensi as he walked by. "Night, Kensi."

"So, about that promise…" Kensi started once she was sure Sam was out of ear shot.

"Do I ever go back on my promises?" he asked getting up out of his chair and moving toward her.

Kensi draped her arms around his neck as his wrapped themselves around her waist. "Well there's a first time for everything." She whispered before placing a small lingering kiss on his lips. "You ready to go or do you need to work on your paperwork some more."

Callen turned around to look at the small pile of papers on the table. "Nah. I think I'll do it tomorrow morning. Besides, I made a promise that I intend to keep." He grabbed his bags from next to the table. And pulled her by the hand out the door.

**So I don't think this is as long as some of the other chapters but this is the end of Identity. More to come hopefully soon but please cut me some slack. Schools getting pretty hectic right now and I'm writing as fast as I can.**

**Reviews:**

**Sportsbabe527 – I like your idea but not for a while. They've got a lot to go through before we get to that stage in their relationship. **

**Kate – I'm in the same situation with you as to how I found this pairing. I just only wish that that deep friendship they once had would resurface again. It seems that like once Deeks came along Kensi seemed to be drifting away from them all. Makes me mad.**

**The Lady Grace – well Sam did know prior to this story. Which is why he didn't act differently. When I do show how they all found out then you might see the reaction you're looking for.**

**And thanks to everyone else who reviewed!**


	4. The Only Easy Day

**Alright so here's episode 2. Now the number of reviews I've been getting has been going down and it makes me think that you guys don't want me to continue this…DX**

**So there wasn't a ton of Callen/Kensi in this episode so most of what this is is just like kind of behind the scenes drama so if you're confused that's why. This episode is only going to be for one chapter so it will help the story move along a little bit faster.**

"Hey Kenz? Do you know where my keys are?" Callen yelled as he searched for his keys in Kensi's kitchen. He had been back to work for over a week now and in that time he had been staying with Kensi. They hadn't officially said that they were living together but Kensi had given Callen a couple drawers in her dresser.

So far, Callen had searched everywhere he could think of. The living room, in the couch cushions, the bed, the mail from yesterday and now he was pulling the garbage out from its place under the sink. He was in the middle of digging through it when he saw Kensi step into the corner of his eye and a jingling sound followed. He looked up to see Kensi staring down at him with a smirk on her face, his keys in her hand.

"You forgot to look in your jeans from yesterday didn't you?" she asked as he stood up from his position on the floor.

"That's what you're here for isn't it? To remind me of the things I've forgotten." He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her up against him.

"Oh that's the only reason?" she asked placing her hands on his shoulders. Her body was full up against his, their faces dangerously close to each other's.

"Well there is also the fact that you're really good in bed." Callen joked. Kensi laughed as he pulled her the final few inches and pressed his mouth to hers.

He could still feel her smiling in the kiss making it all that much better. Callen had never felt this way about anyone in his life and if he was being honest with himself, this whole thing scared him half to death. He didn't know what this was that he and the beautiful woman in his arms had; all he knew was that it was something he knew he couldn't live without.

Kensi pulled back from him and gave him one last peck on the lips before detaching herself from him. Leaning against the counter, he watched her walk around the kitchen as she got her stuff together for the day.

"I wanted to ask you about something." He said his eyes following her around the room.

She froze and looked up at him, confusion and worry written all over her face. It was only when they were alone that the walls that surrounded both of them came down a little bit. "About what?"

"That case with McGuire and his missing niece. You said something that really made me think."

"I don't think I know what you're talking about." Kensi was panicking more and more by the second. She had no idea what was going through Callen's head. She may be the only one that was able to read him and the walls he built may come down a little when their alone but if he wanted to, he could still hide what he was thinking from her.

"I think you do." He pushed himself off the counter and took a few steps toward her. "It was just one single word, nothing big. But it was one of those little things that mean so much."

"What was it?" her eyes were going everywhere but at him. She knew what he was talking about and had no idea what to say to him.

"Love." He repeated. Callen watched her intensely as her jaw tightened and her stance got a little bit more rigid. She looked like she was terrified of what he had said and that she was ready to run at any moment.

"It was just part of the case. It didn't mean anything." She said defensively.

"Yes it did Kenz. I could see it in your eyes." He walked right up to her but stopped when he saw her shrink away from him slightly.

"No, look I have to go or I'm going to be late." And with that she rushed out the door without even a second glance at Callen.

Callen stood there for a few moments just staring at the spot Kensi had just vacated so quickly. _What just happened?_ He thought to himself as he continued to stand in the same spot.

~!~!~!~

Sam had picked Callen up from outside Kensi's house not too long after she had left. The ride over to the operations center was awkward to say the least. Sam was talking about how he was going to work with Dom to get him to be a better agent while Callen was sitting in the passenger's seat not listening at all.

"-when a gun is pointed at your back..." Sam was saying when he realized that Callen wasn't listening. "And then after that I'm gonna go talk to Hetty about maybe going out on a date some time. What do you think she would like best? Seafood or steakhouse?"

"You're going to date someone who is old enough to be your mother?" Callen asked turning his attention from the window to the driver. "But I think she's more of a seafood then a steak person."

"I was joking, G. Just trying to see if you're really paying attention."

"Oh don't worry I am. I think you and Hetty would be good together. You could lift her up on your shoulders and carry her around everywhere."

"Okay new subject." Sam said annoyance lacing his voice. "Did something happen with you and Kensi this morning?"

"I don't know what's going on with her right now. I tried to talk to her about something and she got really defensive and then literally ran out of the house."

"What did you try to talk to her about?"

"Just something that she mentioned during that case with McGuire."

"And you're bringing it up now? Over a week later." Sam said pointedly as he pulled up to the entrance of the operations center.

"I've been thinking about it since then and it felt like a good time to bring it up." He said as they got out of the car.

Sam opened his mouth to reply but before he could, Dom pulled up behind them and was stepping out of the car and walking up to them. "Hey guys." The kid said as he stood next to Sam

Sam clapped his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Dom, I've got something to teach you today so that you can become a better agent." Callen walked behind the two of them through the doorway. He moved to walk next to Sam once they entered the hallway.

As soon as they reached the end of the hallway and the entrance to the bullpen, they stopped short. Kensi was standing there, in the middle of the room, flipping through the file in her hands. She looked up as they entered and Callen saw her face go from calm to panic in a matter of seconds. Before anyone said anything she darted up the stairs and out of sight.

Sam looked over and gave Callen a questioning look at Callen shrugged off but sent a worried glance up the stairs when Sam and Dom weren't looking.

~!~!~!~

Callen wasn't paying attention to the other two as he sat at the conference table. He had a file open in his hands and was sipping a cup of coffee. Occasionally he would glance up and look at the two but nothing Sam was saying to Dom was getting through to him. He couldn't stop thinking of Kensi and how she had reacted this morning. Twice she had blown him off and this was something that they had never experienced before. The two of them had always been able to talk things out so this was uncharted waters for him.

The only thing that was able to break him from his thoughts was the piercing sound of Eric's whistle from the top of the stairs. Sam and Callen followed him up the stairs and into MTAC. Standing at the opposite side of the room was Kensi and Nate having a whispered conversation.

Kensi had one arm wrapped around her stomach and the other hand was placed on the side of her head. She looked sad and weak like she was ready to drop unconscious at any moment. Nate had a comforting hand placed on her shoulder and was rubbing it up and down in a soothing manner, all the while whispering to her.

"They've been like that for about 10 minutes." Eric said from behind Callen. The agent turned around to look at the techie. Eric was leaning against one of the tables by the door with a smirk on his face.

Callen stared at him for a moment waiting for him to continue but when the tech operator didn't Callen stepped toward him. "You gonna share what you know or just stare at me for the rest of the day?"

"Oh right," he said snapping back to reality. "She came in here looking like she was going to cry. Grabbed Nate and pulled him over there. They've been like that ever since."

Callen's gaze shifted back to the two in the corner to see them slowly coming to join the others in the middle of the room. Callen watched as Kensi quickly hid everything she was feeling and put up the walls she used to get through each day without breaking down.

She didn't even look at him the entire time that they were in the room. She spoke only to the group and not to him specifically. Every move she made and every word she spoke made Callen nervous. Nothing pointed to what had occurred only minutes beforehand. Everything about Kensi was calm and relaxed like this was just another ordinary day.

That's what worried Callen the most.

~!~!~!~

Callen had been standing outside Kensi's place for about twenty minutes now, pacing back and front in her front lawn. From his spot in the yard he could see her move from one room to another. For the entire case he had been trying to think of something to say to her. It was while he was pacing that he heard the familiar voice coming from the house.

"Are you going to come in or stay outside all night." Callen turned to see Kensi standing in the doorway in a sweatshirt and sweatpants. Her hair was pulled back off her face and she had a small smile on her face.

He didn't say anything as he walked up the steps, just locked his gaze with hers and held it even as she stepped back and let him shut the door. She nodded her head toward the kitchen and led Callen into the small room. She pulled two beers out of the fridge and handed him one before leaning against the counter, watching him.

"We need to talk." Callen said taking a swig of beer.

"Yeah."

"What happened the other morning, Kenz? You ran out of here so fast."

"I'm sorry about that. I thought the worst and just didn't want to hear you say anything that would hurt." Kensi said glancing down at the floor.

"Why would you think that? I could never intentionally hurt you Kenz. I'm sorry if I scared you but that wasn't what I wanted." Callen walked up to her and ran his hands up and down her arms. "All I wanted to know is what you meant with our last case. If that scared you off then I won't bring it up again."

"What scared me off was what I thought you were going to say next."

"Which was?"

"That you were going to break up with me." She said softly, turning her eyes to the ground.

"Far from it." He said lifting her chin up. "I was going to tell you that I love you." She said before kissing her softly.

She didn't say anything back to him. All she did was stare at him with her mouth open. Callen searched her face and eyes but all he saw was the shock that came with his statement. After a minute that felt like an hour had passed, Callen's hands dropped from her arms and he took a couple steps back from her.

"I'm sorry. I'll just go now." He said turning and walking into the living room.

"G! Wait!" He had reached the door when she spoke. His hand was on the doorknob and he looked back at her over his shoulder.

She was standing in the entrance to the kitchen staring back at him with a blank look on her face.

"Don't go." She said her voice shaking a little bit. "I love you too."

**So there we go. That's the entire episode because like I said there wasn't much I could do with this one. I'm sorry if this seemed kinda OOC but it kinda had to be done. Hopefully this will be the last time I go OOC but I can't promise anything.**

**Here's some response to a few reviews I got:**

**Sportsbabe527: don't worry if Kensi does become pregnant then she would defiantly not be sitting behind a desk for the entire thing. It's just not something she would do.**

**Writergirl99: right now I am planning on doing every episode but some will probably be like this where its only one chapter long. Not every episode has something I can use. **

**And thank you for everyone else who sent me in a review! Keep them coming! It's what makes me keep writing this story!**

**Sorry for the late update again. And don't worry in a few weeks the semester will be over and then I'll have more time to write and update!**

**BTW anyone else getting more and more pissed with the way Kensi keeps acting in recent episodes? It's like she's not the same person she was in the first and even the second season. Personally I blame it all on Deeks :D**


	5. Predator 1

"I don't care what Hetty or Sam say, they were not going easy on me." Kensi groaned, landing on the couch hard with an icepack on her back. "I'm never doing anything like that again."

Callen stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching his girlfriend. He chuckled at the thought of the workout Hetty had made the four of them do today. She had split up the partners so that they could have a chance to practice with different people. Callen had beaten Dom pretty easily but Sam had been tough on her. While she had landed a few shots in, she had also taken a few hard spills onto the hard gym floor.

He laughed as Kensi groaned again. Walking over to the couch he handed her one of the beers in his hands before sitting down next to her. Kensi looked at the beer in her hand for a moment then removed the icepack and replaced it with the beer.

"Feel better?" He joked.

"Sometimes alcohol is the answer." She joked back. She shifted so that she had her legs across his lap and her back against the side of the couch. "I would have been better off fighting Dom. At least I know he's too scared to try and hurt me."

"Yeah but then it wouldn't be a challenge." Callen smiled and shook his head softly. He began running his hand up and down her leg in an effort to relax her. "You'll feel better tomorrow. Or at least better then you will feel tomorrow night after our next workout." Kensi shot him a glare and removed the beer that was still behind her back. She took a long swig from the bottle and placed it the coffee table.

"I don't even think I'll be able to make it off this couch tonight." She moaned throwing her head back on the armrest.

Callen just raised an eyebrow at her and stared at her for a moment. He then slipped out from under her legs. Before she could say anything, one arm slipped under her knees and the other slipped around her waist. She let out a small shriek in surprise when he lifted her in the air. He laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck in an attempt to steady herself in his arms.

"G, what are you doing?" He maneuvered his way around her living room easily with her in his arms.

"If you can't make it off the couch yourself then I plan on helping you." He kicked open her bedroom door and placed her gracefully on the bed. Kensi's arms stayed locked around his neck causing him to climb on top of her after she was released from his grip. He gently laid his body on top of hers and held his weight up on his forearms so he didn't crush her. "I thought you were tired." He stated as his hands made their way under her shirt.

"I suddenly had a burst of energy." She said before crashing her lips into his causing them both to lose themselves in the kiss.

~!~!~!~

"So?" Sam said the second Kensi walked into the bullpen. He was sitting at the conference table with Dom sitting on the couch behind him doing something on his computer. Callen was pouring himself a cup of coffee, a small smile forming on his face.

"So?" Kensi repeated, attempting to draw out the conversation that Sam had been trying to have with her for months now.

"I want to know."

"You want to gossip at my expense."

"Come on how did you do it? And how did Callen do it?" Sam asked gesturing to the senior agent who was joining them at the table. "G doesn't do relationships and you don't do second dates. I want to know how it happened."

"I did what you've been telling me to do since I met you Sam: take a chance. I took it and it turned out great." Callen said sitting down next to Kensi and throwing his arm over the back of her chair.

"And what's your excuse?" Sam asked turning to Kensi.

"I was the best first date girl in town. I brought my 'A' game – funny, flirty, charming, spontaneous, tasteful-"

"Like me." Sam joked.

"And the second?" Callen asked getting into the conversation.

"Second date – antsy, bored, distant, impatient, irritable."

"Like G." Sam joked again earning a glare from Callen.

"You weren't like that with me?" Callen turned his gaze from Sam to Kensi.

"Yeah but our situation was different. We already knew each other. I didn't have to try so hard to impress you."

"I feel so loved right now." Callen said sarcastically.

"You should." Kensi said patting his thigh as Sam laughed at the two of them. "Don't get me wrong, I still had to make a good impression but I didn't have to try as hard as usually because we had already known each other so well."

"But that still doesn't explain why you hate second dates." Sam pointed out.

"Few men know how to deal with a smart, strong, independent woman. They say they want a soul mate to share their dreams and their hopes with, but all they really want is a substitute mommy." Hetty said walking up behind them passing them all booklets as she went. "You mister Callen are lucky that you have found a women that is strong enough to hurt you if you treat her wrong."

Callen glanced nervously over at his girlfriend as she shot his a mischievous look.

"As a professional psychologist, I have to completely–" Nate said walking behind Hetty.

"Sit down Nate."

"Okay, well, I'm just going to sit down." Nate said quickly sitting down in the chair next to Sam. The others laughed at him as Hetty continued to hand out the rest of the booklets.

"Mission briefing?" Sam said hopefully.

"Sexual harassment guidelines. There's a seminar next week and it is mandatory, even for you, Mr. Callen. Especially with how you seem to have no problem with the subtle public displays of affection you like to show Ms. Blye." Everyone turned to look at the couple to see that their chairs had been moved closer together. Kensi was now leaning slightly into Callen's side and he had his arm all the way around her shoulders and drawing an invisible design on her arm. When they noticed everyone looking, they moved away from each other and Callen removed his arm from around her. "George Hamilton once told me that what men really love is a woman who plays hard to get. Or was it Sinatra? Huh."

They all looked around awkwardly for a moment before sitting up straight at the sound of Eric's whistle.

"Saved by the whistle." Nate standing up with the rest of the team.

Callen reached out to Kensi to place his hand on her lower back but thought against it when he saw Hetty waving the sexual harassment booklet at him. He nodded his head and followed the rest of the group up the stairs.

~!~!~!~

After talking to Hetty, Callen walked over to wardrobe to see his girlfriend standing in front of the mirror. She was wearing a black skirt that came to just above her knee and a tight white blouse. With her hair up and makeup done Callen thought she looked like a hot techie. He leaned against the wall and watched her.

"Razor mantis? As in the sexually carnivorous insect? As in the one that has a mating ritual which begins with the female biting off the male's-" she paused and looked at Nate for a moment, "Head? Come on, Nate, this is what I get for opening up to you about my dating life?" she said turning around and noticing Callen standing there. "Don't even think about it." She warned him when she saw him smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He feigned innocence as he pushed himself off the wall and walked over to her.

"I can see the fantasy brewing in your head and I can tell you right now that whatever your perverted little brain is cooking up is not going to happen."

"We'll see." He kissed her on the cheek then walked away leaving her with Hetty and Nate.

"What's my cover Nate?" Kensi asked before Nate got a chance to say anything, her eyes following Callen as he walked out of the room.

"FBI arrested you for stealing files from the Department of Defense. And you cut a deal to avoid jail time in exchange for teaching classes about the perils of cybercrime." As he spoke Kensi watched Hetty walk around her as she inspected and made adjustments to her outfit.

"Mm. And what if one of the students checks up on my story?"

"We're expecting it and have already taken care of it." Hetty replied.

"Now many of the students are hackers themselves." Nate continued. "Now they've heard of you, but they don't know what you look like. Hackers are feisty. So they might try to challenge your authority."

"But we want that don't we?"

"Correct. I Suspect hubris will be his downfall." Hetty answered stepping away from Kensi.

"In terms of your computer skills, you might be a little out of your league with these rathmor tech kids."

"Oh please, I have proficiencies in IPSEC architecture, Kerberos, and plutoplus with the FBI."

"These kids invented that stuff." At these words Kensi paled slightly.

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Eric." Was Nate's only response.

Hetty grabbed Kensi's arm and pulled her down. "Just in case." She said as she unbuttoned one of the buttons on Kensi's shirt, revealing more of Kensi's chest.

"Great, because there's nothing I love more than falling back on my sexuality to get the job done."

"We all must make sacrifices to get our jobs done." Hetty said turning around and walking back to her office with Nate in tow.

Kensi watched them go and with one last look in the mirror she walked around the curtain separating her from where Sam and Callen were. Sam was just walking out laughing at something Callen had said.

"I like the 'no blood' look better." Kensi said as she walked in.

"Yes, well I think I like this look better on you." He countered wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Then you better take a picture cause this is the only time you are ever going to see it."

"We'll see about that." He whispered before capturing her lips with his.

They stayed like that for a few moments when oxygen became a necessity.

"We should get back inside with the others." She said and he nodded in response.

"These pants are too tight." Callen said as he tried to walk in them.

"Good, that should keep you down until we get home." And with that she walked away leaving him standing there in shock.

**So that's the first half or the first third of the episode. There was more Kensi in the later part of the episode then there is in the beginning so I'm not sure how it's going to go yet. **

**Sorry for the late update but the semester is almost over. I only have one week of finals and then I should be posting more for the month plus that I have off. Can't promise anything big though.**

**Reviews:**

**ChlollieRockz: thanks for the review and your comment about the story. It made my day. The number of reviews doesn't stop me but it's nice to know that there are more than a couple people out there that like my story. Or will at least give me feedback on a specific chapter.**

**Vampyre Nights: I know what you mean about not review often enough I have the same problem. There were so many moments in the most recent episode where I just wanted to shake her and be like "do you even remember who you were at the beginning of the show?" and thank you very much for the review!**

**Michele: I think the fact that they both have emotional issues makes them perfect for each other. Something the writers clearly don't get. That's the thing I feel about cop shows they try and put the partners together because it's been done so many times in the past but that doesn't mean that they need to do it for every single crime drama. Sorry for my rant but I could go on all day about this. Thanks!**

**Writergirl99: expect more of just the behind the scenes kind of episodes because there are a ton where there isn't much interaction between them on screen. Thanks for the review!**

**And thank you to everyone else who reviewed the last chapter!**

**I'm not sure if I said this in the last chapter or not but if the characters seem a little OOC I'm really sorry. Their hard to write sometimes!**

**So who actually jumped for joy when they thought that Deeks was leaving for good last week besides me? And who cried when they found out he was coming back?**


	6. Predator 2

"Kensi, you ready to go?" Dom asked when she walked back into the bullpen.

"Yup all set." She picked up her computer case and the earbug sitting on the table before walking out of the bullpen. "Wish me luck." She yelled over her shoulder.

"Dom." Callen grabbed his arm before he could walk out the door. "Keep your eyes off my girlfriend, okay?" Dom nodded nervously before running out of the room.

"You know Kensi would have killed you if she heard that, right?" Sam said walking up next to Callen. The two of them were standing in the middle of the room staring down the hallway that their two colleges had just disappeared down.

"I know. That's why I made sure she was gone first." Sam smirked at his response.

"If you two have nothing to do right now, I could always start that sexual harassment seminar early." Hetty said walking in front of the two of them. She waved the flyers over her head as if to tell them that she was ready to begin.

"Uh…sorry Hetty we were just leaving." Sam said grabbing his keys from the table and rushing down the hallway.

"Maybe next time." Callen said following him.

Hetty chuckled to herself as she walked back to her office.

~!~!~!~

"I like the way you party." Kensi said as she sat across from Joel at a local bar not too far away from the school. She watched has he fidgeted in his seat when she spoke and took a larger then necessary sip from his drink.

"Its only money right?" he said looking everywhere but at her.

"And you clearly know how to spend it." She tried to get his attention back but it seemed like he was trying hard to hide something from her.

"Well, let's just say I know the right people and leave it at that."

"The right people, I know all about them. I've done favors for half of Silicon Valley. The other half pays me for protection"

"You dig that? Running network protection schemes on yuppies chasing stock options?"

"Well it beats working for a living, doesn't it?"

Callen who was sitting at the bar with Sam stiffened as he watched his girlfriend move closer to the suspect and place her hand under his chin, lifting it to force him to look into her eyes. Sam placed his hand on his partners shoulder trying to calm him down but could tell it wasn't working. The only thing that would calm him now was getting Kensi away from this guy.

"Call it money. Don't call it a living?"

"And what's living to a guy like you?"

"Bypassing military-grade quantum cryptography."

"And?"

"A guys gotta save something for a second date, right?"

Kensi could tell that he wanted to tell her more but that there was something holding him back. She gave him a flirty giggle and looked down as he got up and walked in the direction of the bathroom.

"Dom, keep an eye on him. There's something I don't like about this guy."

"Is it because he just admitted to hacking into the military or that he's here on a date with your girlfriend?" Sam asked jokingly.

Callen shot him a glare right before they heard Kensi say, "My moneys on the second one," in a hushed voice through their earpieces. Sam chuckled and Callen rolled his eyes before they heard Dam asking for help from the bathroom.

~!~!~!~

"So did you have fun on your date?" Callen asked Kensi as he sat down in a chair next to her. She was going through a file while waiting for a match on Joel's killer. She looked at him before shaking her head in annoyance and looking back down at the file in her hands.

"It was for a case Callen. Nothing more. You of all people should know that."

"Yeah but you usually don't have to watch it from across a crowed bar."

"No I just usually have to watch from across a table while you two suck each other's face off."

"Kensi that was months ago. I thought we had moved on from that?" he asked recalling a time when their relationship first started that he had made the mistake of taking his undercover job a little bit too far and they had almost broken up because of it. Back then they probably could have moved past it easily but now neither one could imagine life without the other.

"We were until you brought it up again."

"Look Kenz," he turned her chair and pulled them closer together before removing the file from her hands and lifting her face to meet his, "I'm sorry. I know it's our job to get close to suspects when needed but back at the bar I was ready to rip the guy's head off for getting that close to you. Even if it was you that was mostly flirting with him."

"G, I learned a long time ago that I have to trust that what you do undercover will never come between us. Now it's your turn to learn that what I do undercover wont effect what we have here. Once you learn that let me know."

And with that she pushed away from him and back to the desk she had been occupying before. Callen watched her as she worked. He knew what she was saying was true. He needed to learn to brush past everything that happened when they were undercover. But he just couldn't get the image of Kensi and Joel sitting in the bar close enough to be kissing, out of his head.

~!~!~!~

"Never have Chinese food and a bottle of red wine look so good." Callen heard Kensi say as he and Sam walked out of OSP that night. An hour later he was standing outside Kensi's house with Chinese food and a bottle of wine.

"Peace offering." He said when she opened the door for him. She smiled and let him in before locking the door behind him.

"You were right." He said placing the food and wine on the coffee table as she walked into the kitchen to get plates and silverware.

"About what exactly?"

"Our undercover work. I do need to separate it and our personal life." When she walked back into the room he grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "But seeing the two of you together, even though you weren't doing anything, I couldn't stand it. It was the first time that I really knew how you felt back then. And now that I know how it feels I'm not going to let it affect me again."

She didn't say anything to him, just smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Handing him a fork and knife, they sat down together on the sofa. They didn't mention what happened again that night. They just had comfortable discussions as they ate and watched TV.

**Crappy chapter I know but I really just wanted to get something to you guys since I've been neglecting it for a while now. All I can say is sorry and I'll try not to do it again.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorite, or added to alerts. You guys mean the world to me. Just one thing though. Don't worry about writing long reviews or feeling like your ranting in it. I don't mind at all. I love knowing that there are other people out there who feel the same way that I do about this show. If anyone ever wants to talk about it just send me a PM or leave another review and ill reply. It's that simple!**

**If anyone in interested I'm thinking of writing a one-shot/two-shot about the undercover mission I mentioned above. If you wanna read it let me know and I'll start working on it!**


	7. Killshot

"I'm still looking for a place." Callen said as he and Sam walked into OSP.

"I thought you were living with Kensi?"

"Not officially. I'm not there all the time. I still sleep at motels occasionally."

"You could live on a boat. I'm sure Kensi would love that."

"I tried that."

"When?"

"When I moved back from long beach." They had reached the coffee now and Callen started pouring himself a cup while Sam glared at him frustrated.

"Oh, come on. That was on a dry dock, G. it hadn't sailed for over 20 years."

"It's still a boat."

"I'm talking about a real boat in a marina. Ocean breezes, morning jogs on the beach."

"You know someone with a boat?"

"Renko has a boat."

"Renko knows nothing about boats."

"30-footer. Ask him." Sam walked away from Callen and toward the rest of the group. "Morning, Kensi." He said nodding to the other two in the room. They all replied not looking up from what they were doing. "So Kensi, I thought Callen was living with you. It scared me for a moment when I had to pick him up from a motel this morning."

"That was his choice. He was there last night but left early." Kensi still hadn't looked up from her laptop. Sam was sitting across from her at the table and Callen stood at the end of the table and shrugged when Sam threw him a look.

"Everything okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"You have that air around you." Nate spoke up from behind his magazine. "It's your one fault Kensi. You can't hide when you're mad at someone."

"Thanks Nate. Nice to know you have no problem putting my faults on display." And with that she slammed her laptop shut, grabbed it and her bag and walked up the stairs and out of sight.

"Was that completely necessary?" Callen said still staring at the top of the stairs. He honestly had no idea what was going on with Kensi but he knew that first he had to give her a little bit of space before pushing for answers.

"Look, I've been trained to profile suspects and brief you guys operationally, and with three years of college and two more years to get my masters and my doctorate, and when it comes to Kensi and Hetty…clueless."

"That doesn't surprise me." Sam muttered as Nate answered the phone.

"Yeah. Hi, Hetty." He said quickly removing his feet from the table, sitting up straight and closing his comic book. "Yeah. Uh, yeah. What? I'll-I'll, uh…I'll send them right up." He held the phone away from his face staring at it before placing it back on the receiver. "I… Ops room. You've all been summoned. Do you think she heard me?" he asked as they all made to stand up.

"Probably." Sam yelled over his shoulder.

"I'll go get Kensi." Callen said walking in the opposite direction once they got to the top of the stairs. He found her leaning up against the wall looking out the window at the cars passing by below.

"Hey." He said softly walking up behind her. He placed his hand on her lower back and she turned her head a little to acknowledge him but turned it back quickly without a word. "Everything okay?" his hand slipped around her waist and held her to him. She leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder but still didn't say anything. They just stood there for a moment staring out the window.

"Kenz, whatever's going on you know you can tell me, right?" he asked into her hair as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Yeah I know." She replied softly.

"Come on. We can talk later okay? We have a case right now." He pulled away from her slightly so that he could see her face. When she nodded in agreement, he placed a small but meaningful kiss on her lips. They walked hand and hand into Ops.

~!~!~!~

"A trailer park? You want me to live in a trailer park?"

"Talking about an RV." Sam said as they stepped out of the car at the marina. He and Callen had gone back to take another look at the crime scene. "One of those triple pop-outs. It's like a mansion on wheels. That way, if you want to move, you can just drive away. There are places all along the coast where you can just camp out."

"I don't know. I… I think I like the boat idea better. I can just kind of sail off."

"Do you know how to sail?"

"No."

"Well, that could be a problem."

"What is with your sudden need to find me a place to live? I like my nomadic life."

"Because I know one of these days I'm gonna have to come pick you up from some place and hour away and that's a hassle for me." Callen didn't say anything in response. "Hey, what's going on with Kensi?" I thought you guys were good?"

"We are. Everything's fine with us."

"Then why haven't you moved in with each other? You're over at her place more than you are at some random motel."

"Just hasn't come up. I'm not going to force her to let me live there permanently. It wouldn't be right."

"Well the two of you need to figure out something soon. This whole situation is giving me a headache."

"Then stop thinking about it and focus on the case!"

~!~!~!~

"Kensi?" Callen yelled as he walked into her house that night. There were a few lights on but no sound came from the inside of the house. Slowly, Callen ventured further into the house. He checked the kitchen, bathroom, and her office to no avail. He was just about to check the bedroom when the door slowly opened to the room he had been heading to. Kensi stepped out slowly, wearing a baggy NCIS hoody and sweatpants. She had her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. "Kenz, everything okay?"

"We need to talk." This was all she said before brushing past him and into the living room. Callen's heart rate quickened. He may not have had many serious relationships in his life but he knew that those were the dreaded four words no one wanted to hear in a relationship. He followed her into the other room but didn't say anything as she sat down on the couch. "I heard what you said earlier."

"Which time? I said a lot of things earlier." He said trying to lighten the mood a little bit, but the look Kensi shot him stopped him short.

"I'm going to ignore that comment. I'm talking about your living situation."

"Kenz, I'm not forcing you to make a decision. Sam brought it up."

"That's not what I meant." She paused and leaned back against the couch. "You know I haven't lived with anyone since Jack. I haven't trusted anyone enough to actually live with them on a full time basis."

"I know and I don't want to push you to do anything you don't want to do." He moved next to her on the couch and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side. "If you want to keep going on like we are I will be supportive. Whatever you decide I will support it."

"So if told you that I wanted you to move in with me?"

"Then I would say when do you want me to move in the rest of my stuff…the very minimal amount of stuff that I have left." He joked causing her to let out a small laugh.

"G, I want you to move in."

"Then when can I move the rest of my stuff in? The very minimal amount of stuff I have left." He said before placing a kiss on her lips.

**Hey guys! Remember me? I promised you a chapter a while ago and its finally just coming out now. Well here it is. I go back to school next week so I don't know when the next chapter will be out. But the one-shot I mentioned in the last chapter is up! Its called 'The Hardest Thing'. **

**You know the drill. Let me know what you think and ill update!**

**Reviews:**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I didn't get a chance to respond to the reviews this time but I love you all! Please do it again!**


	8. Keepin' It Real 1

**I wrote this when I was supposed to be writing a paper for school so please don't be mad at me for not updating sooner. This is going to be a two-part episode and I don't know when the next part will be out. My course load is intense this semester. Its only the second week of school and I've got two papers to write and nine chapters to read by Monday. Ill update the next possible chance I can get I promise!**

"This is actually a really nice place." Kensi said as she and Callen stepped off the elevator on the roof of the hotel.

"Uh oh, what's going through your head now Kenz?" he joked throwing his arm over her shoulders as they walked around the rooftop.

"Nothing, I was just commenting on the place."

"Somehow I don't believe you." Callen released her when they reached the side of the building. "Still like it knowing that a marine went over the edge?"

"It'd take someone pretty strong to throw a 200-pound Marine off the side." She said looking over the edge. Callen watched her closely as she peered over the side careful to make sure that she didn't fall over the side while he pulled out his phone.

"Eric, I got one camera up on the roof." he said into the phone. Kensi moved from the edge and walked over to his side. "Whoever pushed him over would have to be on camera."

"It looks even better at night." A woman said as she walked over to the couple.

"Most things are."

"I'm the events coordinator for the hotel." She said smiling seductively at Callen. He didn't seem to nice but Kensi felt her body tense and clenched her fists at her side.

"Callen."

"Special Agent Kensi Blye." She said moving to stand slightly in front of Callen. "Did you know Brandon Valdivia?"

"Everybody knew Brandon." The coordinator said her eyes finally leaving Callen and landing on the female agent. "It's so sad."

"Was he a guest at a lot of these parties?"

"Guest? He was the host. For the last three Saturday nights Brandon paid for everything."

"How much are we talking?"

"Open bar, hors d'oeuvres, tray-passed shots…This week, $27,000 in cash."

"That didn't surprise you?"

"Who questions cash?" the coordinator said, speaking to Kensi as if she was stupid. "Don't ask, don't tell. Amy was his waitress." She pointed to a young woman who was currently serving customers near the bar.

The coordinator shot Callen one last look before walking away from the two agents.

"You waited on Brandon Valdivia last night?" Callen asked as the waitress walked over to the agents.

"He wasn't drinking."

"Did you see him with anyone in particular?"

"Just this guy he always hung out with. Alex, I think. I don't know his last name."

"You ever see Brandon and Alex ever get into it or anything?"

"Fight? No. they loved it here, especially Alex. You know, all you meet in this job is Eurotrash and wannabe actors. Brandon was different. He actually cared about who I was, where I was from. He had a lot of money, but mostly he seemed like a nice, smart guy. Now he's gone and that sucks." She looked behind her at her boss. "I got customers." She said before walking away.

"Best friend could have been jealous." Kensi said watching the waitress walk away.

"Sounds like someone else I know." He said throwing his arm over her shoulders once again, leading her over to the exit.

"Hey, I was not jealous! I just didn't like the way that woman was looking at you. I have every right to. She was looking at you like you were a piece of meat."

"Oh cause you've never done that." He said closing the rooftop door behind him barely missing the swing Kensi threw at him.

~!~!~!~

"I wouldn't tell Kensi about Giordano, G." Sam said as he and Callen drove from the boathouse to OSP

"Why not?"

"Sexy secret service agent flirting with her boyfriend. Oh yeah, that's going to go over well."

"Well I have to tell Kensi. She has this weird superpower that tells her when I'm hiding something from her."

"Okay well you guys have dealt with this kind of thing before right? I mean this won't be a shocker?"

"The woman at the hotel was apparently flirting with me this morning. At least that's what Kensi thinks." He said getting out of the car and walking into OSP.

"But you're never going to see that woman again. We're working with Giordano on this one."

"My rule has always been to never date law enforcement. It wouldn't happen anyway."

"You made an exception for Kensi."

"That's different. I love Kensi."

"Love her enough to tell her that the agent we're working with wants to work on you?" Sam joked as they walked into MTAC, laughing at the glare Callen threw his way.

~!~!~!~

"Wow that was pretty damn cool, Callen." Giordano commented as he and Sam walked back into the boathouse observation room. Kensi shot her a look that the secret service agent didn't see. Kensi had already heard the story about Callen's foster brother.

Callen looked over his shoulder at her from the coffee he was pouring. He glanced at the agent before making eye contact with his girlfriend. "Rick Pargo. You know him?" He said ignoring the question.

""Blast from the past. He's pretty well known by our guys at Treasury."

"Commercial printer. Charges with forgery and counterfeiting." Kensi read off the screen.

"Seven times, and no convictions. I mean, we've been after this guy for years."

"Eric, see if you can place Rick Pargo on the hotel rooftop the night Brandon Valdivia was killed."

"Nate?"

"He's terrified."

"You're kidding?" Sam said sarcastically.

"So, why go back to the place your friend was murdered?"

"He said he wanted to honor his friend."

"Mmm, fear is a primal instinct. It-it overrules everything, including cerebral concepts…like honor. Whatever took him back there was so important that he had to suppress his fear. Until he ran into you guys and…then the fear kicked back in. and I don't blame him, cause I'd probably want to throw myself off a roof I saw you guys coming at me, too." Nate said.

Kensi laughed at his last comment before looking on concerned as Callen stormed out of the room, Sam close behind him. "Callen-" She said before he opened the door to interrogation.

"Seems like the type that doesn't like to be messed with."

"He is." Nate said.

"And what's going on with the two of you?" Agent Giordano asked turning on her spot to look at Kensi who was looking at the monitor.

"Wh-What?" Kensi stammered looking around the room at its other two occupants.

"Well there's obviously something going on between you and Callen. I was just wondering what it is."

"There's nothing going on but if there is then you won't mind if I go after him." She said right before getting up from the table and walking into the interrogation room. Kensi and Nate shared at shocked look before turning to the monitor.

"It's a serial number generator." Giordano said as she walked into the room.

"Agent Giordano," Callen said. He could feel his anger rising with every step that she took into the room. "We're in the middle of something."

"I thought we were going to share." She held out her hand expecting him to put the generator in her hand. G waited for a moment before reluctantly handing it over. "It generates a new serial number on counterfeit bills. This is a good one, too. Saddam had master forgers working all over Iraq. That's why they're printing 1995 series bills. They're using old plates. It's a hell of a case you guys stumbled into."

She gave Callen what she must have thought was a seductive look, but Callen was just repulsed by it.

**So I recently watched the episode of Two and a Half Men that Chris O'Donnell was in. I must say that anyone who has never seen that episode before has to watch it. It was the funniest thing I've seen in a long time. **

**I know I've done the whole Callen/Kensi jealousy thing but with this episode it was about the only thing I could do. But I like how it turned out. It shows how close they are and that nothing can come between them. This is more of a filler chapter to get to the episodes that I want to get to.**

**Reviews:**

**Love667 – I love how people can still get hooked on this story. I love hearing every single review. Thanks!**

**EllieJ – you know I can see Callen living on a boat. More then I can see him living anywhere else (besides the house Hetty got him). Kensi's got to know something. She's the most outdoor girl I know lol. **

**And thank you to harryginny9 as well!**


	9. Keepin' It Real 2

**So I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a long time but I've been going through a lot lately. My school had a chemical fire a few weeks ago and I've been trying to stay on top of my school work that has just been piling up since then. And that very same week a close friend of mine died from cancer. I'm sorry but writing this story hasn't been the first thing on my mind lately. **

"You're a bartender. You work at a little place in the Valley." Hetty said to Kensi as she waited for the younger woman to come out of the changing room.

"Yeah but I'm also Alex Walder's girlfriend. Not exactly the best time Hetty."

"Oh the things we do for our country." Hetty said before she began talking about the watch Kensi would have to wear instead of a wire.

"One more thing," Hetty said after Nate spoke his concerns with the case. She handed Kensi a folder with cash inside. "Courtesy of our colleague from the Secret Service."

"Have you met her yet?" Kensi said softly and slowly, carefully choosing how to ask the question she really wanted answered.

"I have not yet met Agent Giordano, but…I'm under the impression from multiple sources that you could take her if she should try anything." She finished with a wink in Kensi's direction before leaving the room for her office.

~!~!~!~

"I can't hear her. This guy's not taking any chances." Callen said a few minutes after Kensi went into the warehouse.

"How long do you want to give her?" Sam asked.

"A minute, then we go in. I'm not taking any chances."

"Kensi's good at her job, G. She'll be okay."

"I'm not taking any chances with this one, Sam. Kensi's in there and I'm going to make sure she comes out safe."

"Does this have anything to do with Giordano's flirting?"

"Maybe a little bit."

~!~!~!~

Kensi was standing behind the bar, when Callen walked in. She lifted her eyes to him, but didn't say anything until he sat down at the bar. "Rick. Gordon." She said gesturing to each man. She watched silently as the two got to know each other a little bit better. She added a little here and there but mostly watched. Kensi couldn't stop looking at Callen. She knew that this case especially was going to be a dangerous one. She couldn't help but be scared about what could happen to Callen on this case. After everything they had been through, Kensi didn't want to lose him.

The female agent was pulled from her thoughts when Pargo got up from the bar and watched silently until he left the bar.

"You okay, Kenz?" Callen asked from his seat on the other side of the bar.

"Yeah just distracted."

"Well you might want to get your head out of the clouds before we meet Pargo again tomorrow." He grabbed her hand and held it over the bar as he led her around to his side. "And I need you there to protect my back."

"G, you don't need anyone to protect your back." she wrapped her arms around his waist as his settled low on her hips, holding her tight against him.

"Maybe not. But I would never give up the chance to have you watch my back." leaning forward he whispered in her ear, "In the field or out."

~!~!~!~

"So do you want to go get a hamburger? Or we could order room service?" Agent Giordano asked Callen. The two of them were the only ones left in the boat house after the case was over. Everyone else had gone home or back to OSP by then. The secret service agent was leaning across the table at him giving him what she probably thought was a flirty smile.

"I've got this rule about dating cops." He said flatly.

"So you mean I have to wait until I retire?"

"I guess."

"Well I'll but it on my calendar." She moved around the table toward him.

"I wouldn't hold your breath." He said taking a step back from her.

"She must have been some cop." The agent said shaking her head.

Callen gave her a small smile and turned away. "She is." He called over his shoulder at her.

~!~!~!~

When Callen got back to Kensi's place after meeting with Agent Giordano, he found Kensi asleep on the couch. Smiling, he sat down next to her and pushed a piece of hair out from in front of her face and tucked it behind her ear. The slight movement woke her up, and she slowly opened her eyes to see Callen's face above hers.

"How did the meeting with Agent Giordano go?" Kensi asked sitting up.

"She asked me out."

Kensi's face remained emotionless at his comment. "And what did you do?"

"I told her that she would have to wait until she was retired. I don't date cops." He laid himself down on the couch. Grabbing Kensi's hand as he went down, he pulled her down on top of him. She folded her arms on his chest and rested her chin on them as Callen let his fall to her sides gently holding her in place.

"Really?" she asked playing along.

"Yeah. It's always been a rule of mine. Didn't I tell you that?" she shook her head. "Oh well you see, I don't date someone who carries their own gun. If something bad happens, what's going to stop her from shooting me? Not to mention the fact that she would know how to cover up her tracks perfectly."

"Huh? I guess that makes sense. But what about me? Am I an exception to this rule of yours?"

"You Kenz are not an exception. you are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Kensi smiled and leaned up to kiss him softly before laying her head back down onto his chest.

**Once again I am very sorry for not updating sooner. My next update won't be for at least a couple of weeks. I'm almost done with school and I really need to focus on finishing the semester. **

**Please review and please don't hate me!**


End file.
